still a brother
by CN girl
Summary: Just a quick short one-shot.


"Cake and sweets and eatable stuff?"

"Check."

"Gifts for each other?"

"Check"

Susan put on her day dream face "videos of Gil taking off his shirt in case to watch it?"

Mary blushed and grinned while holding the videotape tightly in her arms "Check."

Both of them let out a sigh mixed in relief and happiness.

Mary stared at her twin sister and then looked around the lab, where the construction drones were changing its decoration and painting the walls in light purple color. She squealed in joy "this is going to be our best birthday EVER!" then she tried to clean up the dusts on her lab coat as she was looking at the lab coats they both had put on which looked horribly Ruptured "too bad we were too busy to get to our clothes"

"yeah... doing that explosive experience on last night was diffidently a bad idea." as the end on Susan's lab coat randomly started to set on fire, Susan hastily took it off and threw it in a container "at least next time we won't try to make our coats "fire proof" with sleepy eyes"

she turned back and smirked at her sister "and it's gonna be just us! I can't believe dad agreed to not cook meatloaf for us for dinner…" she raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes as she continued "or Johnny accepted to not disturb us today… hmm.. Now that I'm thinking of it, it really DOES look kinda odd"

"aww come on! Don't be so suspicious!" Mary fixed her glasses and pointed at the table in front of them "after all, we still want to finish this self- serve table for today"

"Oh yeah" Susan stood next to it and pulled two chairs out "there are still some wires we didn't attach" she sat on one of them "our 2000th invention. This is gonna be another milestone for us!"

Mary sat on the other chair while holding two safety glasses "ok. Let's start with the…"

"Whoa whoa WHOA!"

The Test sisters stopped as soon as they heard a loud shout and a smash coming from the door of the lab. The girls turned back to see what happened. in front of the door, two construction drones and a young flame headed boy had fallen on the ground. The boy rubbed his head as he sat on the floor, groaning with low tune. Soon enough, the drones immediately stood up and moved fast, getting back to painting the walls as their metal hands turned to brushes.

"HEY! AT LEAST GIVE ME AN APOLOGY FOR CRASHING INTO ME!"

Johnny yelled at the drones (who were just continuing their job) and then he turned his head to glare at his sisters. He grinned widely and waved his hand

"Hi dorky sisters!"

Susan and Mary rolled their eyes and turned away to face with their invention again "Go away Johnny"

The boy's voice came from behind them

"Well… you forgot to lock up the door so you should've accepted to see me here, right? Anyway I just wanted to…"

"Well SOMEBODY promised not to come to the lab today, didn't he?" Mary said with an annoyed tune without turning back "why are you here anyway? Didn't you want to take Dukey to the vet?"

"I took him already! Why do you want to get rid of me all the time?!" Johnny growled "don't you want to turn back to talk to me in my face?"

Susan frowned while putting on her safety glasses "we don't need to. Look, we don't have time for this! And there's no way we're gonna help you with anything right now. Just get out!"

The flame headed boy's voice turned to a begging tune

"Please! I know I don't say this often but PLEASE! Just let me say something for a sec…"

Mary cut Johnny's word as she was holding her anger "Johnny, go out before I say something that I'll regret it" as she was welding two pieces of metal on the top of the table, she continued "We told you we're gonna be really busy for our b-day"

"But I…"

That was when Susan snapped and dropped the equipment on the table, still without turning back; she shouted furiously "NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP JONATHAN! We don't want to hear your excuse; we don't want to make for you or give you something that you'll do something stupid with like you always do and we DON'T want to help you .AT. ALL. **Why don't you just leave us alone for ONE freaking day or get lost so we can have some time to relax?"**

A deadly silence appeared in the lab as Susan was still breathing heavily in anger to calm down.

After a long moment, a low cracked voice came from behind the girls

"O-k… I'll j-just… I'll just lea-ve it he-re…"

For a minute, Mary could've swore she heard Johnny whimpering. Then, some footsteps could be heard That were getting further and a loud "SMASH" filled the lab as the door got closed violently.

The lab got quiet again. Both of the Test twins for some reasons couldn't focus again on their invention.

"Wow" Mary glared at Susan with a shocked face "I never heard something like that from him. He sounded… sad."

Susan sighed and bit her lip "maybe I was a little too much harsh"

Mary suddenly remembered something from their brother "wait, did he just said he'll leave something in here?"

Both of the Test sisters turned back from their chairs to check out their back. A little far from the closed door, there was a large sized gift box on the floor. The box was covered with yellow paper and light blue ribbon.

The girls got off from the chairs and walked towards the box, curiously glaring at it.

Both of them sat on the solid floor. Mary leaned and grabbed the ribbon, slowly pulling it. Susan opened the box and stared into it. As soon as they saw what's in it, the Test sisters' jaws dropped.

Mary put her hands on her face to avoid crying and Susan started to tear up

"oh..."

* * *

Johnny stormed out from the lab, closing the door hard and stomping his feet on the floor and growling under his breath. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he wiped it away in anger "stupid invention… stupid stupid gift… stupid stupid stupid me... I do have a heart you know..."

He reached the doorknob on the door of his room "this is totally the last time that I'm…"

**"JOHNNY!" **Jonathan immediately turned back his face in surprise but before he could react, he got tackled to the floor by both of his sisters.

The flame headed boy couldn't help himself but glare and smile happily while he was Receiving lots of hugs and cuddling and apologizing from Susan and Mary.

.

Back in the lab, the gift box was still on the floor and if you looked in it you could see two beautiful brand new lab coats with two pair of shoes. Next to them there was a note on a small piece of paper with Johnny's handwriting on it:

_To the best nerds I know and love_

_Happy b-day_

_Johnny_

.

.

* * *

**The end**

**Sorry if it was cheesy or too "cute" for this cartoon.**


End file.
